She is not dreaming this time
by GermanSonAmyfan
Summary: A valentines Day that seemed to be a pain in the heart of Amy Rose once again went incredibly and surprisingly different than anything she would have dared to think. For once it is not a dream… A story full of tender moments that will warm your heart.


She is not dreaming this time.

It was Valentines Day, the sun was shinning bright, birds were singing sweet melodies in the trees, a wonderful day in perspective, for everyone.

Everyone? No.

On that beautiful day we could see a pink hedgehog sitting in front of her window, looking at the passing couples on the boardwalk across her house.

"Why can't I be loved?" She miserably thought.

"They're so lucky." She whispered to herself while still looking at the happy people on the sides of the street. After that, she slowly lifted herself up, sat down on her nearby couch and opened a book she had started to read.

"Ah, almost finished this chapter." She sarcastically said to herself, still thinking about how cheap today was, until…

Ding-dong!

"Oh, what is it now? A little kid prank again?"

She then went downstairs and opened her door. Nobody was standing at the doorstep.

"Just as I supposed…"

She prepared to close the door but halfway done, she saw a tiny little thing lying on the ground.

"What's this?" She asked herself while picking up the tiny paper.

"You should look in your mailbox" Was written on the small white object.

She hesitated a bit, looking at the surprising message, before walking up to her red mailbox. She bended a bit and peeked into it.

Her eyes widened as she saw what was in front of her: There was a letter with a blue rose attached to it inside of the red mailbox. She took it and looked side to side, trying to see if somebody was near, also trying to discover who had deposited this for her. No one… so she started to read.

"Dear Amy, when I saw you in your house looking at the passing couples, my heart started to beat faster. Did you know that you're even more beautiful when you're happy? Anyway, I just wrote that to cheer you up a bit.  
PS: I hope it worked!  
From someone who thinks you're pretty."

The pink hedgehog stood there, smiling at the very nice letter written by an unknown author.

"I wonder from who this is?" She said while going back into her house. She putted the delicate blue flower in an hourglass-shaped glass vase filled with cold water. She read the letter 2 or 3 more times, making her more joyful before preparing herself to go shopping. Somebody was caring about her, but who?

Shopping made her feel more relaxed; it was giving her the chance to forget a bit about problems and emotional issues when she had some. 2 hours after, she was arrived at the mall, she felt hungry so she went to a quiet Italian restaurant and ordered a chef's special lasagna plate with a soft drink.

When she was almost finished, a waiter came to her table,

"Excuse me, are you miss Amy Rose?" He asked with a slight Italian accent.

"Yes I am. Is there a problem?" politely asked the pink hedgehog.

"No, not at all. I'm just here to tell you that table 26 sends you this." He said while revealing a delicious looking dessert. She looked around, only to spot the empty table 26.

"But, there is… no one sitting at that table, sir!"

"What? He was there a second ago!" He said in surprise.

"Anyway…" he continued. "The anonymous person also sent this." He said to Amy while handing her a letter.

"Oh and don't worry about the note! The mysterious gentleman from table 26 already paid for you. You can leave whenever you feel like it."

The pink hedgehog was speechless.

"T…t…thank you" managed to say the astounded girl. She then ate the yummy dessert and went back shopping a bit, still thinking about the mysterious admirer before going back home.

"Oh! I almost forgot about the letter!" She exclaimed while she was on her way to her residence. She withdrew it of her pocket and read it: "Dear Amy, I hope you enjoyed your meal! I didn't know you had such great tastes! When I see you, my heart pounds faster, I begin to sweat and then I want to talk to you so bad, but my lips aren't moving… So I run…  
From someone who thinks you're a wonderful person."

"Could it be… nah, I don't think he likes me." She said slowly walking on the boardwalk in front of her house. She stopped when she saw a familiar figure on the doorstep. It was a blue hedgehog named Sonic. He was looking at his feet and seemed to be nervous.

The pink hedgehog went closer. "S… Sonic?" She asked.

The figure quickly raised his head up, meeting with the Amy's beautiful emerald eyes. "Hey, Amy. How are you?" He said in a calm tone.

"Good and you?"

"Fine, thanks. You must be a bit surprised to see me here, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Well, yeah a bit. So, why are you waiting at my house?" she responded in a friendly voice while smiling.

"I wanted to talk to you about something very important." The blue hedgehog explained. "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure! What do you want to talk about, Sonic?"

"Hum… well…I…" he stammered. "Here! Maybe you should read this." He continued while blushing of shyness.

Amy had never saw Sonic in that state. "It must be something very important that he wants to say!" she thought while taking the letter Sonic was handling to her.

"Hi, Amy! Well… this looks like my last letter as a secret admirer. Beside the fact that I'm running out of ink, I also decided to reveal myself and not to run this time. If you want to know who I am, look straight in front of you."

Amy lifted her head and met Sonic's eyes. "S… S… Sonic?" She hardly said.

A smile appeared on the blue hedgehog's face and he finally declared: "Yes, Amy… it was me all along. I want to apologize from running from you. I know I hurt you and I didn't mean to." He then straitened up a bit and took a deep breath. "Amy… I… I…"

"Take your time." The pink hedgehog softly said while she was beginning to cry lightly of joy.

Sonic went closer and posed his hands on Amy's hip, making her blush instantly.

"Amy I always, always cared about you. I was too shy to talk to you. I always felt different near you."

The 2 hedgehogs were now gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

"Amy, I don't know if you still love me, but from the bottom of my heart, I know I always loved you and that this love for you will always stay in every parts of my soul."

There was a brief moment of silence and the pink hedgehog spoke, still crying of joy, looking passionately at Sonic.

"Sonic… today was a wonderful day and that is all because of you. I always loved you, Sonikku and will always till the very end of time."

They then dragged themselves closer for a long soft kiss. They parted only when they needed air.

"I've waited for this moment all my life, Sonic." Affirmed Amy.

"I did too, Amy…I did…" Responded the blue hedgehog while hugging the pink hedgehog.

A moment later, he felt no more pressure from her. He saw that she had fell asleep in his arms.

"Probably because of the fatigue." He deducted. He then entered the house and delicately deposited Amy on her bed upstairs in her room.

"Sleep well, Ames." She was peacefully sleeping, so he covered her body with some covers there was in the closet and then exited the room to go downstairs. Arrived there, he improvised a bed on the couch and drifted off to sleep, proud of all he had done today.

The next morning, the pink hedgehog woke up slowly, asking herself if yesterday was just a dream. When she went downstairs, the soft and delightful aroma of pancakes filled her nose. Intrigued, she entered the kitchen. The first thing she saw was Sonic, making some pancakes. His back was facing her so he didn't notice her. She was about to greet him, but she saw the vase she had putted the blue rose in. It was now containing a second rose, this one, pink. The ribbon was keeping the 2 flowers together. A small paper was in front of it.

"The blue rose, representing myself, Sonic the hedgehog, while the pink rose represents Amy Rose, the most wonderful hedgehog in the world. I'm glad we're together, Amy.  
I love you. Sonic. XOX"

The pink hedgehog went and hugged the blue hedgehog really hard. He was surprised at first, but gladly hugged back while kissing her forehead.

"Hey, Amy!"

"Sonic, you're so sweet." She simply said before they exchanged a soft delicate kiss.

"I hope you're hungry!" he said after the hug.

"Those pancakes look very good!"

"Thank you! I hope they taste as good as they seem. So, did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes! And how about you? Did you sleep here?"

"Yeah, on that couch."

"Oh, you should have told me! I would had arranged something for you!"

"Oh no, it was really comfortable!" reassured the blue hedgehog.

"Okay"

A moment passed and Amy tasted the breakfast.

"Mmmm! Those are delicious, Sonic!"

"Really? Thanks! Nice to hear it from a professional cook." He said while winking to Amy.

"Oh, I'm not that good." She said while blushing because of the compliment.

"You just have to put love into it and it will be good." She continued, a smile on her face.

"You know… I just love blueberries with pancakes. Do we have some?" she asked.

"Oh…no, sorry. But hey, wait there are some in the backyard I think!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, but it's raining like hell!" exclaimed Amy.

"Anything for you, milady" He said in a cheesy voice while getting up and standing in front of the door.

"He won't do it." Thought Amy. "He hates water too much."

The blue hedgehog hesitated a bit before opening the door.

"Don't worry about that, Sonic. It doesn't matter, I can… " Began Amy. Before she could finish her sentence, Sonic ran into the rainfall and went to the blueberry bush.

He then came back a minute later with a load of them in his hands.

"I… did it!" He exclaimed while quickly entering back into Amy's house.

"You… you did! Even if you hate water, you got me some blueberries!"

"I would do anything for you, Amy, Anything."

"I know you would."

She then grabbed a towel in the bathroom drawers and said to the wet hedgehog while designating the chair beside her: "It's my turn to do something for you."

Sonic sat beside Amy and turned so that he was facing her. She began to dry him out with the towel. He was still holding the blueberries in his hands, so the pink hedgehog took one and ate it.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "Well, I hope they're good!"

"Mmmm, they sure are. Do you want to taste?" Amy said while eating some more.

"You know I do, but I can't just drop them like that."

"Here, taste…" The pink hedgehog said while leaning on Sonic. She kissed him, but this time, their tongues joined their kiss. Both of them moaned as they reached a new level of pleasure, exploring each other's mouth.

"Those are the sweetest blueberries I ever tasted," declared the blue hedgehog.

* * *

Ah, ze tender momentz, ya? Alvays varming mein heart… (I really talk like that when I talk in English) XD

Anyways, just to tell you guys, that's a story I had written in January, during a hard period. I hope it's good enough and that you liked! Next story, I will try to add more words and it will contain some adventure. It will also have some Russian content because of a certain song that inspired me. (not written in Russian, just treating about, don't worry! =D)

Anyway, I'm going to Germany very soon and won't be able to rewrite stories on my computer for a complete month (Sorry!). So please have a great summer, each and everyone of you and hoping to view messages and reviews at my welcome home day!

Like we say in German: Auf Wiedersehen!


End file.
